


Accident Prone

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: The Doctor And Rose [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Poor Rose! She's suddenly getting a lot of minor injuries that require a lot of the Doctor's "special" care (basically his soothing hands.) Is Rose just klutzy or does she have something else in mind? Hmm...





	Accident Prone

"Ow!" Rose hissed fidgeting in her seat. 

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Hold still." He said propping her leg up.

"I'm sorry but it hurts." She complained.

"Then next time don't leave your skates lying about." He replied.

Rose frowned. "They were yours."

"Oh yeah," The Doctor frowned. "Well I did catch you and at least all you got is a pulled muscle." He pointed out.

"Not helping,” She scowled. “Ouch!"

"I'm being as gentle as I can." The Doctor promised. He stroked the back of her leg as he wrapped it.

His hands felt so strong and gentle, Rose had to admit she was enjoying the sensation from his touch.

"You know it does feel better when you hold it." Rose replied biting her lip.

He smiled. "Almost done."

A minute later the Doctor exclaimed. "There good as knew!"

"Thanks." She muttered a bit disappointed.

He nodded and went back to work on the console a few minutes later he heard another "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Rose was holding her right arm. "I think I hurt my wrist."

"How did you do that?" He asked.

Rose thought a minute. "Uh, when we were turning that wheel at Queen Victoria's'" She said quickly.

He looked at her strangely. "Rose that was last week."

Rose shrugged. "Well I'm human; it takes longer for us to feel muscle pain." She insisted.

"Which one is it?" He asked.

She held up her left wrist.

The Doctor smirked. "That's new I've never seen an injury switch limbs before."

Rose quickly switched back wrists. "It's this one I just got confused."

The Doctor sighed and held up her wrist to examine it.

He was standing so close she could feel his warm minty breath tickling her ear. A shiver went up her spine as the caress of his fingers delicately moved across her wrist giving her goose flesh...and blimey, it was warm in here!

He shook his head. "I don't see anything wrong."

"Well, it feels world's better." She smiled.

The Doctor smiled. "I'm glad now I really need to get back to work."

Rose smiled sweetly. "Right you just go on and I won't bother you again."

Then a few minutes later the Doctor heard yet another "Ouch!"

He groaned. "Now what?"

She held up her palm. "I, um, got a paper cut."

He arched his eyebrow suspiciously. "You do realize you're becoming quite the klutz, Rose Tyler."

She shrugged innocently. "Yeah, well it's just one of those things, I guess."

Her eyes were dancing. The Doctor smirked realizing what she was doing and took her hand and looked at it. "Ah yes, I see it, my, that's a nasty cut."

"Can you fix it?" She playfully grinned.

He nodded. "Oh, I think I can." The Doctor gently pressed his lips against her palm sending pleasant shivers down her back then he tenderly kissed each finger before gently rubbing them.

"Better?" He said softly.

"Better." Rose replied biting her lower lip.

He grinned wiggling his eyebrows. "Good, now do you want to try my cure for clumsiness?"

She smiled. "I'd love to." Rose replied wrapping her arms around him.

The Doctor pulled her closer kissing her slow and gently.


End file.
